9 mois plus tard
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Aelita Stones FUT amoureuse de Drago Malefoy seulement Celui-ci la rejeta au bout de 3 semaines Lors de Leur première année. A l'enterrement de deux de ses frères il refait surface et lui demande ... Venez lire et vous le saurez.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : 9 mois plus tard  
Couple : Aelita Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Miles Bletchley ; Samuel Stones ; Michael Stones ; Jeremya Stones ; Oryon Stones – Molefoy.  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : NC-17  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : Un peu avant l'épilogue du 7ème  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 1

Aelita n'avait que 18 ans quand les Aurors ont retrouvé le corps de ses frères Michael et Jeremya non loin de Londres. Apparemment ils avaient reçu tout deux une série de sorts impardonnables mais, on ne savait pas de quel camp. Un peu avant qu'on ne découvre les corps, il était prévu que Miles Bletchley épouse Aelita. Miles n'a pas voulu repousser le mariage pour une raison qu'Aelita ignore, le mariage eut lieu donc deux jours avant l'enterrement de ses deux frères.

Lors de l'enterrement de ceux-ci, il y avait un homme présent mais caché derrière un arbre, Aelita le vit mais, ne le fit pas savoir à son époux. Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et elle ne voulait pas que son mari se mette en colère contre l'intrus.

- Miles, je voudrais encore me recueillir quelques minutes, tu peux me laisser ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versée.

Son époux lui fit un signe positif de la tête avant de lui dire qu'il la retrouverait ce soir car, il avait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer. La jeune femme ne savait pas de quel travail, il parlait et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage surtout maintenant. Une fois, qu'elle fut seule l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière un arbre vint jusqu'à elle et se mit à ses côtés sans la toucher.

- Aelita, je…

- Tu…, quoi Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu m'as reconnu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un certain étonnement dans la voix, ce qui surprit la jeune femme car, elle avait l'habitude qu'il soit un peu plus froid vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Ton père est venu me voir pour me présenter ses condoléances et il m'a dit que tu viendrais sans doute…

- Mais, je n'y étais pas obligé ! dit-il en reprenant son ton sec et cassant.

- En effet et d'ailleurs, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu fais ici !

Après lui avoir dit cela, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour s'en aller, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il était à l'école et toujours Drago trouvait un moyen de la rattraper. La jeune fille savait que ce temps était révolu elle avait épousé et aimé un autre homme que lui.

- J'ai appris que tu étais mariée ! lança-t-il.

- La jeune fille se figea sur place, Drago en profita alors pour se rapprocher d'elle fier de son effet, une fois de plus il se glissa dans son dos.

- Je vais me marier aussi Aelita.

Il avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme dans un murmure. Aelita avait fermé les yeux pendant ce petit laps de temps pour entendre que sa voix douce et suave comme autre fois. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en lui disant :

- Toutes mes félicitations Malefoy !

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, Aelita pouvait imaginer tous les muscles du corps de l'homme se crisper. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, Aelita !

- Dépassé ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un certain énervement dans la voix tout en se retournant vers lui. Quand l'aurions nous dépassé ? Jamais tu ne m'as adressé la parole pendant que nous étions à Poudlard ! Au contraire, tu m'as toujours traitée comme si j'étais une moins que rien ! Comme si en étant une Serdaigle je n'étais pas assez bien pour un des garçons de ta si précieuse maison !

Aelita avançait tout en disant ses paroles alors, que Drago était entrain de reculer doucement, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vue la jeune femme aussi en colère. Il s'arrêta alors empêchant la jeune femme d'avancer d'avantage et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, que je n'ai jamais été très tendre avec toi… Il empêcha la jeune femme de parler en posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je t'en prie laisse moi poursuivre, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux quand il vit que la jeune femme ne dirait plus rien, il reprit. J'étais en quelque sorte obligé de tenir ce rôle, sinon mon père m'aurait déshérité et je ne te parle même pas de la colère de Rogue…

- Il a bon dos Lucius ! Et tu te caches derrière le défunt professeur Rogue maintenant mais, quel témérité Drago vraiment ! cracha-t-elle en le regardant.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus pourquoi je suis venu discuter avec toi ! Je me sentais sans doute un peu coupable de te sentir de nouveau vulnérable…

- Vulnérable ? Mais, regarde autour de toi Malefoy ! Il n'y a que toi, qui es vulnérable ici, j'ai des amis et de la famille ! Oui, mon frère Samuel est toujours en vie !

- Ca ne sert à rien de te parler ! Tu ne veux rien entendre ! s'écria-t-il soudainement, Aelita fit un pas en arrière, elle pouvait voir le jeune homme trembler légèrement. Excuse-moi, j'ai assez de mal à me contrôler après ce qui m'est arrivé, reprit-il en soupirant. Aelita, je…, je souhaiterais que nous discutions tranquillement, lui dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Est-ce possible ?

Aelita ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, c'est comme si il la suppliait presque d'avoir une discussion ensemble.

*Après, tout j'ai tout mon temps, Miles ne va pas rentrer avant la nuit* pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

- Oui, je veux bien qu'on ait une discussion sans ce quereller, enfin du moins si c'est possible, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je pense que ça l'est, retrouve moi au Chaudron Baveur, lui dit-il avant de sortir sa baguette et de transplaner.

- De toute façon qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire que ce que je vis maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix avant de transplaner à son tour.

L'ancienne Serdaigle arriva devant l'établissement, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur. Bien sûr elle se méfiait Drago était un ancien Serpentard après tout et d'après ce qu'on avait raconté sur lui, il faisait partie des Mangemorts. En somme la jeune fille avait tous les droits de penser que le jeune homme pouvait lui tendre une embuscade. Cependant elle rentra dans l'établissement, regardant où était installé Drago mais, elle ne le trouva pas.

*Oui, en fait…, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il ne serait pas là*, se dit-elle en faisant demi tour pour repartir quand une voix s'éleva.

- Miss Stones !

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir un barman accourir dans sa direction et s'arrêter droit comme un « i » devant elle.

- Ouf, vous n'êtes pas partie…, je crois qu'il m'aurait tué si je vous avez laissé filer, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Monsieur Malefoy est dans la pièce que nous réservons aux invités de marque… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui dit-il en partant vers l'arrière salle du Chaudron Baveur.

Aelita le suivit sans trop se presser l'établissement avait quelque peut changé. Elle vit alors que Drago était déjà présent entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier, à une table dresser pour le déjeuner. Le barman retira la chaise et la pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit après avoir retiré son manteau noir.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu t'es mariée en décembre, lança Drago une fois que le jeune homme fut parti.

Il rangea ensuite la gazette du sorcier et Aelita put constater à quel point il avait changé. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate noir au premier abord mais si on faisait plus attention on remarqué qu'elle était d'un vert foncé. Par-dessus il avait un gilet noir, il pausa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains pour la regarder.

- Tu es très élégante, dis-moi, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- C'est une farce ?

- Pas du tout…, j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

- Non… mais, tu ne m'as jamais trouvé élégante alors, je me demandais c'est tout !

- Détrompe toi, je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirante dans tes robes de bals… Seulement en ce temps là et encore maintenant d'ailleurs tu es avec Miles !

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non, juste une constations…

- Si je suis avec Miles, c'est parce que…

- Et si nous commandions, que veux-tu manger ?

Drago lui avait coupé la parole et en plus il changeait délibérément de sujet. Aelita se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui remontait un peu trop loin entre eux. La jeune femme prit la carte même si elle n'avait pas très faim et commanda un steak de bœuf avec une pomme de terre au four et une sauce béarnaise. Drago la regarda avec un certain étonnement et prit la même chose qu'elle en définitive. Pendant le repas pas un ne parla, Drago avait commandé du vin d'elfe et buvait tranquillement entre chaque bouchée tout comme Aelita deux bouteilles partir ainsi au cour du repas.

- Désires-tu un désert ? lui demanda Drago une fois le repas terminé.

- Non, merci, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas les sucreries mais, ici les gâteaux son vraiment délicieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma réponse ? Je t'ai dit non ! Alors n'insiste pas ! trancha-t-elle en reprenant un verre de vin.

- Bien et un café ?

- Un café, je veux bien, lui dit-elle un peu troublée que Drago soit si attentif tout à coup.

*Je me demande ce que ça cache…*, se demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme apporta alors deux cafés et deux Calvados à la table. Aelita était étonnée parce que Drago n'avait demandé que deux cafés. Le jeune homme leur dit alors que c'était offert par la maison.

- Je pensais que nous devions discuter Drago et non manger et boire ! lui dit-elle une fois, le jeune homme parti.

- Exact… mais, je voulais enterrer d'abord la hache de guerre entre nous et quoi de mieux que devenir dans un lieu connu pour manger… et boire ?

- Oui, effectivement tu n'as pas tord, dit-elle en finissant son café et en prenant peu après son verre de Calvados dans sa main.

- Bien, je suis ravis que tu consentes à devenir moins agressive à mon égard, dit-il en prenant également son verre de Calvados. Je vais me marier comme je te l'ai dit mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ça sera avec Astoria Greengrass.

- Et ? lui demanda-t-elle légèrement pompette après tout ce qu'elle avait bu comme alcool.

- Elle est très belle, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir la dessus…

- Alors, toutes mes félicitations Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?

- Empêche-moi !

- Pardon ?

Aelita cru mal entendre, elle ferma un instant les yeux la tête commençait à lui tourner, elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et celui-ci reprit :

- Aelita, empêche-moi de me marier avec elle !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise par sa requête.

- Parce que tu m'aimes toujours !

La phrase lancée par Drago fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle s'installa au fond de sa chaise et regarda Drago bouche bée.

- Ton manque de réponse me prouve que je n'ai pas tord !

- No…, non ce n'est pas ça mais…, Drago…, tu…, tu t'imagines que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'inviter ?

- C'était un piège…, dire que j'en étais…

- Ce n'était pas un piège ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Bon sang, Aelita mon père m'a contraint à ne plus être amoureux de toi ! J'étais fou de toi à une époque tu dois bien t'en souvenir !

- Bizarre, parce que m'en rappel pas ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en constatant que son verre de Calvados était vide.

Aelita était à présent presque ivre et Drago n'en était pas très loin non plus malgré qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre certaine d'ose d'alcool.

- Aelita, soupira-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je t'ai toujours aimé…

- Première nouvelle…

- Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria-t-il en essayant toute fois de garder son calme, quand tu as commencé à voir Miles, j'étais fou de rage, parce que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi et puis tu étais à Serdaigle et j'avais fait une promesse à mon père et envers Sévérus. J'étais dans une impasse et je devais vivre avec ça !

- Bien sûr pauvre petite chose laissée pour compte, dit-elle en le regardant. Pansy Parkinson t'a consolé, il me semble non ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Pansy comme je t'ai aimé !

- Attends…, tu veux dire que tu es capable d'avoir des sentiments ? Waw le scoop !

Drago se leva d'un bon et se rendit derrière sa chaise, il la retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai souffert pendant ses années, je pensais te retrouver après Poudlard et te demander ta main…, mais je suis arrivé trop tard, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Aelita vit qu'il était sérieux et ça lui fit un choc de plus à encaisser, elle détourna le regard essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Je t'ai attendu Drago, murmura-t-elle tellement bas que le jeune homme eut du mal à entendre.

- Quoi ?

- Le jour de mon mariage avec Miles, je t'ai attendu…, j'avais espéré…, folle que j'étais n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir espérait que tu viendrais…t'opposer à mon mariage…

- J'aurais voulu…, lui confia-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, j'aurais tellement voulu être là mais, j'étais en déplacement pour le ministère et je n'ai su que tu étais mariée qu'à mon retour.

Aelita comprit soudainement l'empressement de Miles pour son mariage, comme il travail au ministère, il savait que Drago devait partir. Elle le regarda et tendit sa main pour lui caresser délicatement les cheveux, il était doux comme autre fois.

- Je n'ose croire que c'est vrai…

- Et pourtant ça l'est, Aelita je t'en prie croit moi !

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tant de chose se sont passée entre nous, comment pourrais-je savoir que c'est la vérité ?

- Peut-être l'accepterais-tu de cette façon ? lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant vers lui et en apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était rude, froid mais, il devient vite chaud et passionné, Drago profita d'un instant de faiblesse d'Aelita pour posséder entièrement sa bouche.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : 9 mois plus tard  
Couple : Aelita Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Miles Bletchley ; Samuel Stones ; Michael Stones ; Jeremya Stones ; Oryon Stones – Molefoy.  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : NC-17  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

Note : Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 2

Leur corps se rapprochèrent et se sellèrent comme si ils ne voulaient plus faire qu'un. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, au bout d'un instant, qui paraissait être trop court pour les deux jeunes gens.

- Je t'aime Aelita, je t'ai toujours aimé, lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Aelita ne savait pas quoi répondre seule ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel, qu'il était vraiment là entrain de lui dire ça. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre alors que le sien n'était pas loin de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

- Drago, je…, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre… à part que j'ai peur…

- Peur ? lui demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle pleurait, il essuya alors ses larmes. Mais peur de quoi mon amour ?

- Peur…, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve encore une fois… que tu ne sois qu'une chimère Drago !

- Je ne suis pas une chimère Aelita, je te le promets…, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

La jeune femme aurait tellement aimé le croire mais, elle était tellement persuadée que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'elle s'était endormie sur la table tellement elle avait ingurgité d'alcool qu'elle se laisser aller aux caresses de Drago. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait fait cet effet, même pas lui. Il allait de la clavicule en remontant doucement vers ses lèvres puis refaisait le chemin en sens inverse. Aelita avait ses sens en ébullition elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et plus elle gémissait plus il prolongeait ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte le long de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

- J'ai loué une chambre, allons-y…

Il lui prit la main, et ils s'en allèrent dans les couloirs du Chaudron Baveur, Aelita était complètement sous son charme – ou sous une forte d'ose d'alcool – elle le suivit sans se poser la moindre question. Avant d'ouvrir la chambre Drago la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec rage et passion c'était assez bizarre comme contraste mais, la jeune femme le subit. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et la porta à l'intérieur de la chambre comme si il venait de se marier ce que Miles n'avait même pas prit le temps de faire avec elle. Bien, trop occupé par son travail Drago la jeta sur le lit et puis tout devint floue pour Aelita. Ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'elle se rendit compte d'abord que la lumière était beaucoup trop vive et ensuite qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Un mal de tête épouvantable la saisi, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage et essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

*Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé*, se demanda-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle se retrouvait complètement nue, elle se précipita alors dans la chambre et vit une tête blonde puis un dos aux omoplates parfaitement dessinée dormir paisiblement.

*Oh Par Merlin se n'était pas un rêve..., j'ai vraiment fait… la chose avec Drago Malefoy. Aelita tu es mariée maintenant ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton mari… Surtout avec lui !*, pensa-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements qui se trouvaient sur le sol de la chambre. *Quelle idiote, je fais, franchement*, se dit-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : 9 mois plus tard  
Couple : Aelita Stones/Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Miles Bletchley, Oryon Samuel Stones-Malefoy  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : Vous verrez en lisant ;)

Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 3

Une fois, à l'intérieure elle s'habilla sans se laver, elle le ferait une fois chez elle, une fois habillée elle quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Quand elle eut rejoint le Chemin de Traverse elle transplana chez elle, elle monta à l'étage vit que Miles n'était pas encore rentré. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain prit une douche puis se glissa en chemise de nuit dans le lit conjugal. Miles ne rentra pas ce jour là ni les jours qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Aelita pensait que son mari avait appris pour Drago et elle et qu'il l'avait abandonnée ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'un Auror vint frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer le décès de son mari et de son frère Samuel.

- Je suis navré, lui avait-il dit en la laissant sur le pas de sa porte complètement désemparée.

Elle avait reçu un choc terrible ses jambes tremblaient, elle se retrouva à genoux devant sa porte toujours ouverte et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne devait pas rester dans l'entrée, elle le savait, elle devait se relever et partir à son travail. Ce qu'elle fit elle se noya dans son travail, de toute façon elle faisait tout pour être médicomage et devenir titulaire d'un secteur en particulier la gynécologie. Ce qui lui permit trois mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte, comme elle n'avait jamais fait l'acte avec Miles, un seul nom lui vint alors à l'esprit…

- Drago Malefoy… c'est pas vrai, on ne l'a fait qu'une fois !

Il ne suffit quelque fois que d'une fois tu sais, lui avait dit alors Cho Chang lorsqu'elle buvait un café au Chaudron Baveur. Va le trouver et annonce lui la bonne nouvelle, lui dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Mais, bien sûr, je vais aller le trouver lui dire bonjour Drago tu sais on c'est vu…, y a quoi 3 mois…, on a fait l'amour et maintenant je porte ton enfant ! Sinon comment va ton mariage ?

- Ah oui…, zut j'avais complètement zappé qu'il était marié, dit Cho en rougissant.

- Et bien pas moi tu vois, en plus d'après la gazette du sorcier sa femme attendrait un heureux événement.

- Hey ben, il ne chaume pas !

- Cho !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- J'en sais rien, en tout cas c'est trop tard je peux plus reculer pour ne pas le mettre au monde et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu…

- C'est quoi ? Tu le sais déjà ?

- Un garçon, j'aurais voulu avoir la surprise mais, il était tellement bien positionné que j'ai pas pu le rater, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu t'es fait toi-même ton examen ?

- Oui et je dois quitter le service dans une semaine et rester un an à l'écart…, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans travailler, soupira-t-elle en commençant déjà à déprimer. Quand je travail j'oublie absolument tout mais, une fois que je m'arrête c'est fini tout me revient en pleine figure.

- Oui, ça doit pas être évident, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, en tout cas si tu as un problème surtout n'hésite pas à venir chez moi pour qu'on discute, dit-elle en se levant et en lui faisant la bise.

- Oui, promis.

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que la jeune femme transplana pour rejoindre le ministère, Aelita se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans le Londres moldus. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et surtout de décompresser, elle rentra dans un magasin de vêtement. Elle se retrouva au niveau maternité et regardait les vêtements de grossesses quand une femme vint près d'elle.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Août ou septembre, lui dit-elle machinalement sans même la regarder.

- Ah moi c'est pour septembre ou octobre, dit la femme se tenant près d'elle.

Aelita se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une superbe jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune. Elle reconnu alors en elle les mêmes traits qu'avait sa sœur Daphné Greengrass.

- Votre mari n'est pas avec vous ? Il n'aime peut-être pas ce genre de chose, mon mari non plus notez et il voulait absolument que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements ailleurs que dans ce magasin…

- Moldu, compléta-t-elle en regardant une robe bleue.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ! dit-elle en frappant une fois dans ses mains ce qui fit sursauter Aelita.

- Effectivement, dit-elle lentement en se dirigeant vers une salopette. Et mon mari n'est pas avec moi parce qu'il est décédé.

- Oh, je suis navrée toutes mes condoléances…

- Ca va…, enfin ça commence à aller, il est mort il y a trois mois…

- Par Merlin, alors votre enfant…, dit-elle en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres.

- Et oui, il ne connaîtra jamais son père, lui dit-elle en prenant la salopette, vous permettez il faut que j'aille…

- Oh…, oui bien sûr excusez moi de vous avoir dérangez et de vous avoir posé toutes ses questions…

- C'est rien…, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

*Si seulement tu savais que le père de ton enfant c'est aussi le père du mien*, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une cabine d'essayage.

- Excusez-moi, dit alors la jeune femme en la rejoignant, ça vous dérange si je fais mes courses avec vous ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, lui avait-elle dit gentiment en lui souriant.

*Je crois que Morgane est contre moi*, pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans une cabine pour essayer la salopette.

- Quand vous l'avez essayé sortez, je vous dirais ce que j'en pense…

- D'accord bonne idée…

*Pourquoi, je n'ai pas lu mon horoscope aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'il faisait marqué évité de fréquenter les magasins de vêtements vous pourriez tomber sur une personne non désirable*, pensa-t-elle en se déshabillant.

- Alors ?

- Attendez encore une minute le temps que je mette en place les bretelles, dit-elle en faisant clipser les boutons, voilà ! fit-elle en sortant.

- Elle vous va parfaitement bien, vous croyez qu'il y aurait ma taille ?

*Oh c'est pas vrai*, pensa-t-elle en gardant néanmoins le sourire.

- Je pense que oui, dit-elle en gardant son sourire.

*Il ne manquerait plus que Drago arrive et ça serait le pompon*, se dit-elle quand soudain une voix chaude et suave se fit entendre.

- Bonjour ma chérie, je t'ai cherché sur le Chemin de Traverse mais, comme tu n'étais pas là, je me suis dit que tu serais certainement du côté moldu et… J'avais raison, pourtant je t'avais dit que je te paierais une robe de grossesse.

- Je sais amour… mais, j'avais terriblement envie d'une salopette, ronronna-t-elle.

Aelita ne les voyait pas, elle s'était de nouveau enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage et se plaqua contre une paroi. Elle avait du mal à respirer son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit son rire. Lui qui lui avait dit ne pas aimer sa futur femme, lui qui l'avait presque supplié de venir à son mariage pour l'empêcher de se marier avec elle. Tous ses moments passés avec lui, lui revenaient à présent en boucle, elle se sentait mourir, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose ce fût qu'ils quittent le magasin.

- Tu ne vas pas l'essayer ma chérie ?

- Non, je sais qu'elle m'ira bien mon cœur, achète la moi…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais payer…

Aelita ne les voyait pas mais elle les imaginait très bien, elle avait entendu la voix de petite fille qu'Astoria avait prise pour lui demander de payer sa salopette. Elle qui paraissait si gentille avec elle l'instant d'avant. Aelita se laissa glisser contre la paroi et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, ils s'aimaient elle en avait la preuve. Comment lui dire maintenant que l'enfant qu'elle portait était le sien ? Quand elle fût vidée de ses sanglots, elle quitta le magasin pour se retrouver chez elle.

**Six mois plus tard**

La jeune femme se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un magnifique bébé aux yeux bleus entre les bras. Oryon Samuel Stones tel était le nom qu'elle lui avait choisi, il était en bonne santé et pesé sept livres (3,5 kilos) à sa naissance. Elle n'avait encore reçu aucune visite pas même sa cousine n'était venue la voir.

*Le deuxième jour le plus merveilleux de ma vie*, pensa-t-elle en voyant son petit homme bailler aux corneilles.

Au moment où elle se dit que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être plus heureuse en ce jour, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée frappant contre le mur avec une certaine force. Deux femmes pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre, une qui semblait irradier de colère pendant que l'autre semblait calme. Malgré leur ressemblance physique on pouvait constater qu'une était plus jeune que l'autre.

- C'est l'enfant de Drago n'est-ce pas ? demanda Astoria car, évidement il s'agissait d'elle.

Aelita regarda alors Daphné qui par contre ne disait pas un mot cependant son regard était bien plus clair que toutes les paroles qu'aurait pu prononcer sa sœur. Daphné remarqua qu'Aelita l'observait et son regard redevint neutre sans qu'aucun sentiment ne la trahisse.

- C'est avant tout le mien ! protesta Aelita en regardant désormais Astoria droit dans les yeux.

- C'est le fils de mon mari ! Alors tu vas nous le donner catin !

- Comment ? Comment osez vous me nommer de la sorte ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée pour avoir couché avec mon mari alors qu'il était sur le point de se marier avec moi ! dit-elle en se rapprochant du nourrisson.

- Je vous défends de le toucher c'est mon enfant !

- C'est le fils de Drago !

Aelita se leva d'un bon, tenant toujours son fils entre les bras, elle reculait pour que les femmes ne le prennent pas. Même si elle savait que Daphné ne ferait rien elle se méfiait d'Astoria. Elle se retrouva bientôt près de la porte de la chambre.

- C'est mon fils !

Une personne se mit alors derrière elle, la jeune femme ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait et elle fut alors poussée de nouveau dans la pièce et la porte fut fermée derrière elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Aelita frissonna en entendant la voix de l'homme derrière, elle savait que c'était Drago sans se retourner. Le bébé ressentit les émotions de sa mère et commença à pleurer, Daphné fit un pas vers Drago mais Aelita fut plus rapide, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Drago, j'ai…, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Cet enfant est le mien oui, j'ai entendu je ne suis pas sourd, dit-il en regardant un instant le bébé avant de reporter son regard sur Aelita.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !? s'emporta Astoria en le regardant.

Daphné prit alors le bras de sa sœur ce qui la fit taire immédiatement, puis Drago regarda de nouveau l'enfant. Ensuite son regard croisa celui de Daphné puis celui de sa femme. D'un simple regard vers Daphné, elle sembla comprendre ce que voulait Drago. Elle emmena donc Astoria hors de la chambre. Une fois que les deux femmes furent dehors Drago alla vers le lit et y prit place.

- Astoria et moi nous avons eu il y a peu un enfant, lui dit-il calmement.

- Je suis au…

- Laisse moi finir !

Aelita se tut immédiatement le regardant et essayant de calmer Oryon qui pleurait toujours.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour un fils car, on nous avait dit que… enfin les médicomages avaient annoncé à Astoria qu'elle ne tomberait jamais enceinte.

Aelita crut alors comprendre, elle avait l'impression que le sol venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds, elle posa son fils dans son berceau avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Comprends moi Aelita, tu étais la seule que je connaissais et qui n'était pas mariée à un de mes amis. J'ai tenté ma chance, sans vraiment croire que tu accepterais ! Heureusement, pour moi tu as bien accepté la chose et d'ailleurs même plus que bien vu que tu as maintenant mon fils…, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Aelita était complètement perdue elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle regarda son regard allait de son fils à Drago. Drago se leva avec un sourire comme si il était satisfait de lui-même.

- Quand je suis venu dans cette chambre je ne pensais pas y trouver ma femme je te l'avoue, dit-il en semblant un peu embêté. Par contre, je suis venu te remettre ceci, lui dit-il en lui remettant un parchemin. Je vais t'éviter de le lire, c'est une assignation à comparaître devant le tribunal magique, je vais demander mes droits de garde pour MON fils, lui dit-il avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Mon avocat ne sera autre que notre très cher ami Blaise Zabini ou devrais-je dire maintenant maître Zabini, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Les larmes d'Aelita coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait. Elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais, elle se sentait bien trop faible.

- Je dois te dire que Blaise ne te voit pas gagnante dans ce procès car, tu es une femme active et en plus tu n'as plus de mari, ni de frères pour s'occuper de ton enfant. Tout ça joue en ta défaveur ma chère, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Drago était au courant pour Miles et pour Samuel, ce qui fit mal à Aelita c'est qu'il allait s'en servir contre elle pour avoir la garde de son fils.

- Mais, je dois t'avouer une chose, lui dit-il en lui prenant sa main pour la relever, tes lèvres vont me manquer, dit-il en pressant férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

THE END


End file.
